Forever
by Punching Bagg
Summary: Shadow wounders about his exsitance. Black Doom come to Shadows dream to haunt him, how will it end?


**Forever**

Shadow and the Doom

"Ultimate life form… ageless," Shadow thought, "I live forever, but is that what I want? Gerald and Maria would want me to keep the world safe, but Black Doom and the Doctor would want me to destroy the world… I have been told what to do; who really cares about Shadow the Hedgehog?" Shadow walked down to the park, it was a cold and rainy day, "Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Choatix team, and Cream they must care, why am I so frustrated?" Shadow continued to walk in the rain.

"Why do you walk alone in the rain, hedgehog?" a voice asked.

Shadow looked up to a tree to see Rouge with a black umbrella, "what are you doing here?" Shadow asked.

"I saw you walking out here alone so I decided to help you, need a place to stay?"

"I guess," Shadow mumbled. Rouge jumped down next to Shadow and they walked to her apartment.

"So what _were_ you doing in the rain by yourself?" Rouge asked as the got inside.

"I was thinking…"

"Thinking, huh?"

"I was."

"I'll set up the guest bed," Rouge left the room.

Shadow looked around the seemingly ordinary apartment, "where are the jewels?" Shadow mumbled. He walked over to a small kitchen and checked for jewels. He took a seat on an armchair, Rouge walked in with a blanket and pillows.

"Here is the bed," Rouge said pulling out the couch to a bed.

"That's it?"

"Would you rather sleep with me?" Rouge asked playfully. Rouge slowly walked to her room, "the door will be open if you want to come in."

Shadow got in bed laying staring at the wall he thought, "now what? After this where do I go? I could always go to Sonics' dump. Or Tails." He soon fell asleep…

"Shadow!" a deep voice called. Shadow spun around to see Back Doom facing him, "you know what to do…"

"What?" Shadow asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds, kill anyone in your way become the ruler of earth!"

"I defeated you once, and I can do it again."

"Do you really think so?!" Black Doom roared. Shadow darted at Doom; he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Where…?"

"In this realm you need to be quicker." Doom cloned himself into 4 Dooms; "think fast!" they all echoed raising their hands 16 meteors came down at Shadow, Shadow jumped to the side he darted at one Doom and missed.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked. All the Dooms held out their hands a bright light flashed and Shadow woke up, "what the hell was that? It seemed real, but Doom is gone."

"Breakfast is ready," a sweet voice called.

"Coming," Shadow said wiping sweat of his forehead, he walked into the kitchen to plates sat across from each other they both had two eggs, toast, and two strips of bacon. Rouge sat across form Shadow, "this is for me?"

"Of course, Shadow I couldn't just let you stay here without feeding you." Rouge set a cup of coffee next to Shadow's plate. They both ate silently until, "Shadow?"

"Yes?" Shadow responded looking up from the paper.

"Do you wanna do something later tonight?" Rouge asked shyly.

"What were you thinking?"

"Maybe we could go to the movies, 7:30?"

"Sure," Shadow replied shortly. After breakfast Shadow took a short walk, "ah Shadow there you are," Dr. Robotnik spoke, Shadow turned around to see the Doctor flying in a small craft.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Shadow you ask like I'm evil or something."

"You _are_ evil," Shadow frowned.

"I need your DNA."

"Why should I just give it to you?"

"Well if you won't give it to me then I will have to extract it painfully." The craft transformed into a spider-like egg-robot, "what do you say now?"

"I'm late for a date sorry." Shadow ran off.

"I will find you, Shadow!" Robotnik growled. It was 7:32 Shadow walked over to Rouge's apartment she came out wearing black skirt and black tank top with purple boots, "ready?"

"Yes," Shadow replied coolly. They walked down to the theaters to see a movie called All the Love, Rouge had cried at sad moments, but Shadow was emotionless.

"That was a good movie, wasn't it?" Rouge asked Shadow.

"It was," Shadow responded. They walked to the door of the apartment, they hugged and said their good byes, "hum, that was alright," Shadow thought. He looked at his watch, 9:31. Shadow walked over to Tails Workshop, he knocked on the door and Tails answered, "Hi Shadow," he greeted Shadow in his cheery voice, "what's up?"

"I need a place to stay," Shadow started.

"No problem Shadow, just remember you are always welcome at my workshop." Shadow stepped in. Tails and Shadow walked through a mess of inventions, "sorry," Tails said embarrassed, "I would have cleaned up if I knew you were coming."

"So what are you working on in here?" Shadow asked, "I never see you in town."

"well," Tails started, "Eggman has been working on something and I'm preparing for it I don't know what it is but I will be ready, I'm really sure it's a robot to take over the world and the usual with him so how have you been?"

Shadow just blinked, "amazing," he thought, "this kid talks fast." Shadow responded, "I need help with something."

"Sure anything for a friend, what is it?"

"Last night I had a dream, and Doom was there." Tails walked over to a bed.

"Ok just go to sleep and I will hook wires to you body and hopefully read your thoughts." Shadow got in bed, Tails turned on a computer, "now just sleep and I will be with you soon."

"Alright," Shadow shifted uneasy and slowly closed his eyes.

"Shadow you seek the help from the fox scientist, you will pay dearly for this," Black Doom yelled.

"Don't worry Shadow," Tails voice came from behind in a robotic suit, Black Doom tripled himself.

"Do you really think you can take us!?" they all yelled. 2:00 pm Shadow lay on the bed with pillows and blankets everywhere, Tails had his head on the keyboard, and he was drooling. Shadow slowly sat up pulling off the plugs on his head, "damn what happen?" Tails stretched out and yawned, "Shadow your awake…"

"Get the Chaos Emeralds!" a voice growled.

"Did you hear that?" Shadow asked Tails.

"What?" Tails asked confused.

"It sounded like Black Doom."

Tails raised an eyebrow, "are you feeling ok?"

"No, I feel like my head has been beaten in." Tails and Shadow walked to a semi-clean kitchen, Tails flipped a switch, and a stack of pancakes was set on the counter. Shadow and Tails sat at a table and ate quickly, "hey Tails."

"Yeah, Shadow?"

"Why did we eat so fast?"

"I'm just not really sure how to get rid of Doom, so we are going to see Sonic."

"Hooray," Shadow mumbled sarcastically. Tails parked in the drive way and they both went to the door, Tails knocked on the door twice.

"Hey Tails and Shadow," Sonic greeted as he opened the door, "what brings you two to my door?"

"We need help with something," Tails started.

"So what is it?" Sonic asked as he let the two come in.

"It's about Black Doom…" Tails continued, "And well he's in Shadow's dreams." They all sat down on a couch.

"So should we send Shadow to the funny farm?" Sonic asked. Shadow glared at him, the door bell rag, "I'll get it," Sonic ran to the door.

"did anything else has happen?" Tails questioned.

"The Doctor wanted my DNA," Shadow responded.

"What would he want with your DNA?" Rouge and Sonic walked into the room.

"I herd about the dreams," Rouge said as her eyes flashed red. Time seemed to stop, "now its time."

"What happen?" Shadow questioned, darkness came from Rouge going in different directions covering them in darkness, "what the hell is going on?"

"Don't you get it, Shadow?" Rouge asked, her eyes glowing red. Black Doom appeared next to her.

"I was able to take over her mind," Doom glared at Shadow, "now will you do what I say."

"I will never do what you say."

"Fine then die!" Black Doom raised his hand, Shadow disappeared.


End file.
